


leather gloves

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stained with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leather gloves

The night was dreadfully still against her skin - the wind dead, the air stale, impossible to breathe.

The fighting was horribly quiet to her ears - she was almost deaf, if not for her own screams.

The dead were frighteningly warm to the touch - as if they could stand up and keep fighting.

The blood was slowly seeping through her gloves - down through her skin, her flesh, her _bones_.

 

Later, others would tell her it was raining, her cries could barely be heard above the chaos, and Dan’s body was ice-cold.

 

That didn’t stop his blood from staining her leather gloves.


End file.
